


But I like to think at least things can't get any worse.

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, National Mumps League, Pittsburgh Penguins, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve laments on all the things he's going to miss out on while being isolated and tested for mumps.</p><p>Short bro-mantic fic in the form of text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I like to think at least things can't get any worse.

**Author's Note:**

> The Pittsburgh Penguins were all set to play against the Lightning in Tampa on December 23rd, until about 98% percent of their roster was sent back to Pittsburgh, to be evaluated for mumps. Steve Downie was one of them, and after being really sad for him, my mind started going with a short fic about what he would say via text to his good friend.
> 
> Title taken from 'Hurricane Drunk' by Florence + The Machine.
> 
> fiction is fiction.

From: S.Downie  
To: Stammer  
4:05 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Dude, this sucks. 

From: S.Stamkos  
To: Downs  
4:09 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Who does??

From: S.Downie  
To: Stammer  
4:11 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Real mature, Stam. 

From: S.Stamkos  
To: Downs  
4:12 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Thought that was one of the many reasons you like me.

From: S.Downie  
To: Stammer  
4:14 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Glad to see your ego is in check. 

From: S.Stamkos  
To: Downs  
4:15 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
I learn from the best. 

From: S.Downie  
To: Stammer  
4:17 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Not even sure how to take that.

From: S.Stamkos  
To: Downs  
4:18 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Not everything is about you, ass. 

From: S.Downie  
To: Stammer  
4:18 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
What about my ass?

From: S.Stamkos  
To: Downs  
4:23 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Now who's being immature?

From: S.Downie  
To: Stammer  
4:38 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Ugh. I just want to go home and they won't let me. 

From: S.Stamkos  
To: Downs  
4:42 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Well, can't have you getting the baby sick.

From: S.Downie  
To: Stammer  
4:43 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
She's not exactly a baby anymore, but yeah. I know. 

From: S.Stamkos  
To: Downs  
4:46 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Does she drool?

From: S.Downie  
To: Stammer  
4:47 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Huh?...Sometimes.

From: S.Stamkos  
To: Downs  
4:47 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Than she's a baby.

From: S.Downie  
To: Stammer  
4:51 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Well, if we're going by that criteria, then so am I. 

From: S.Stamkos  
To: Downs  
4:52 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
.....

From: S.Downie  
To: Stammer  
4:53 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Hey!

From: S.Stamkos  
To: Downs  
4:54 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
You said it, not me.

From: S.Downie  
To: Stammer  
4:56 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Seriously. The best part of coming back to Tampa is getting to see you, and now I won't even be able to. 

From: S.Stamkos  
To: Downs  
4:57 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Aw, I didn't know you cared.

From: S.Downie  
To: Stammer  
4:58 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
Well....getting to see you, and also winning. 

From: S.Stamkos  
To: Downs  
5:02 PM, Monday, December 22nd, 2014  
.....you wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [ Tumblr ](http://boltschick2612.tumblr.com/) if you'd like. ♡


End file.
